Inesperável
by Swyara Renaise
Summary: Uchiha Itachi estava a beira da morte depois de sua luta com seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke. Mas ele estava vivo. A pergunta que não quer calar é : Quem o salvou? E por quê? Se ao ver dos outros ele era um assassino! Ficou curioso (a)! Então vem descobrir o final desta história comigo ?
1. Inesperável

Itachi On

Acordo meio zonzo e logo minha luta com Sasuke vem em minha mente.

Um peso sai de minhas costas ao lembrar que agora ele não me odeia mais.

Paro pra pensar e vejo que segundo meu plano eu deveria estar morto. Mas o que está acontecendo ? O Susano que usei para não morrer antes da hora certa deveria ter me matado, como o previsto.

Tento abrir os olhos mas não consigo e percebo que estão vendados com um esparadrapo. Levanto meu braço pra tentar me desvendar mas sou impidido pois meus braços estão com fios.

\- Acho melhor ficar quieto.

Quem disse isso ? Quem está ai ?

\- Quem é você ? E o que quer ?

Ouvi uma risadinha da voz feminina.

\- Acalme-se. Prometo que responderei todas as suas perguntas mas antes precisa tomar alguns remédios.

Quem ela pensa que é pra tentar me mandar ?

\- Vou perguntar pela última vez. Quem é você? E o que quer ?

Fui o mais rude que pude e acho que deu certo pois a ouvi bufar.

\- Olha só. Eu não sei da onde vocês Uchiha's tem essa mania de superioridade mas eu só estou tentando ajudar, ok ?! Mas que saco, por que eu tinha que ter a mania de tentar ajudar quem não merece? Já não me basta os outros dois ?!

Estranhei o que ela disse. Quer dizer que ela salvou mais duas pessoas da beira da morte ? Como assim Uchiha's ? Ela conheceu outros ?

Senti uma mão delicada em minha nuca e esta me impulsionou para frente.

\- Vou responder suas perguntas, prometo. Mas antes por favor tome o remédio.

Mesmo a contra gosto abri a boca e senti um gosto cítrico mais puxado para o laranja mas não reclamei de seu gosto e bebi tudo.

\- Muito bem, Itachi-san.

Novamente me encontrei deitado depois que ela me soltou.

\- Vai me responder agora ?

A ouvi suspirar e uma cadeira ser arrastada.

\- Tudo bem... Comece.

Finalmente.

\- Quem é você ?


	2. Lisana Renaise

Itachi on

Novamente me encontrei deitado depois que ela me soltou.

\- Vai me responder agora?

A ouvi suspirar e uma cadeira ser arrastada.

\- Tudo bem... Comece.

Finalmente.

\- Quem é você?

Ela suspirou novamente.

\- Lisana Renaise.

Lisana? Nunca ouvi falar deste clã.

\- Que clã é este?

Ela demorou para responder. Parecia estar pensando em uma resposta.

\- Ele não é muito antigo. Você não conhece pois é um clã de civis.

Uma civil conseguiu me salvar mesmo eu estando basicamente sem chackra algum? Isso é possível? Que tipo de garota é essa?

\- Como conseguiu me estabilizar sendo uma civil?

\- Bem... Eu disse que meu clã é constituído por civis, não eu. Pelo menos em partes.

\- Como assim?

\- É complicado. Próxima pergunta.

Complicado... Sei...

\- Por que me salvou?

Ela novamente demorou a responder.

\- Já fiz isso com dois Uchiha's. Por que não mais um?

Como é?!

\- Como salvou dois Uchiha's se Sasuke e eu somos os últimos?

Ouvi sua risada e isso me irritou.

\- Qual o motivo da risada. Não estou entendendo.

\- O motivo, amor. É que vocês não são os últimos. Como disse já salvei dois, se fizer a conta dá quatro.

Estranhei. Essa história está muito mal contada.

\- Quem são os outros?

Renaise riu novamente.

Será que ela tem algum problema? Está sempre rindo, isso não pode ser normal.

\- Simplesmente Uchiha Madara e Uchiha Obito.

Paralisei ao ouvir o que ela disse.

Como assim Madara e Obito estão vivos e eu não sei? Ela só pode estar mentindo.

\- Você está mentindo pra mim.

\- Se não acredita vai tomar no seu...

Ela é interrompida quando uma porta se abre.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rena - chan?

Essa voz... Esse chackra... Uchiha Madara...

\- Não, Obito. Esta tudo bem... Mas o que fez com sua voz? Esta parecendo o Madara falando.

Ouvi o outro rir. O que está acontecendo, afinal? Eu tenho cara de palhaço por acaso?!

\- Desculpe, mas Itachi não me reconheceria com minha voz verdadeira já que quando ele me conheceu pensava que eu era realmente Madara.

\- Aí, Obito. Você é suas idéias.

Oi, será que eles lembram que eu ainda estou aqui ou vão fingir que estão sozinhos?

Que saco. Odeio ser ignorado.

\- Então, Itachi. Como se sente? Eu não podia ter conseguido médica melhor pra você, não acha?!

Ele tá querendo me jogar pra cimada garota ou é impressão minha?! Acho que ele ainda não percebeu que estou com os olhos enfaixados.

Tapado.

\- Realmente você é um idiota.

Ambos riram. Não entendi mas ok.

\- Tabom, Obito. A conversa tá boa mas ele tem que descansar. Agora sai.

Acho que Renaise tem dupla personalidade, sério.

\- Bem, Itachi. Agora você tem que dormir um pouco.

Tsc.

\- Não estou com sono.

\- Não perguntei se esta com sono. Afirmei que você precisa dormir.

Era só o que me faltava, matei minha mãe e já achei outra. Tsc.

\- Você sabe que não me manda, certo?!

Ela suspirou.

\- Você vai ficar quietinho aí que eu vou fazer você dormir.

Tsc. Como se fosse fácil.

Não durmo direito desde a morte de Shisui.

\- O que você está fazendo? Esta ficando doida?!

Juro que me assustei quando senti sua mão afagando meu cabelo. Ninguém faz isso em mim desde que minha mãe morreu.

\- Eu, hein... Parece que nunca te fizeram carinho antes... Bom, relaxe e aproveite, tá bem?!

Não tive tempo de responder pois logo adormeci com seu carinho em meu cabelo.


End file.
